


Tied (Grins)

by louisboutins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Antisocial Louis, Happy Harry, Harry helps him, Louis gets tied, Louis is loud, M/M, Meeting, ask out, but not like bondage, meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisboutins/pseuds/louisboutins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn't good at making friends,<br/>Harry likes to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied (Grins)

College sucks.

If Louis had never come to College, then none of this would have happened.

He sighs against the cold metal on his back. The sun's just coming up over the buildings. A natural alarm clock, Louis anticipates students on the quad at any moment. He counts on it really, maybe one of them will be nice enough to help.

He really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut, maybe if he could do that, he wouldn't get into these kinds of situations all the time.

A strong breeze drifts through the quad and Louis really, really wishes he didn't sleep in nothing but his underwear.

"You'll be completely safe in your dorm," his mother had told him, "There's nothing to worry about, you can lock your doors at night."

Like clockwork, several students come out of Watson Hall, the biggest freshman dorm. They disperse around campus, going to lecture halls or the cafeteria or for a morning jog. Other than a few sparing glances, no one acknowledges him. Louis leans his head back against the pole and prays for a Good Samaritan. He doesn't even need a particularly Good Samaritan, just a Nice Enough To Untie The Naked Boy From The Gazebo Samaritan.

He wants to sit down, but the way his hands her tied he can't do so without it twisting his arm. The sun finally shows it's face, casting warm light over the quad, and Louis says a silent thank-you to his guardian angel.

Actually, no thank you. You let this happen to me. Fuck you.

As the sun rises, the courtyard fills with students. Fratcats snicker as the walk past him, and Louis gets a very stern eye-roll from a group of granola Juniors. Louis fiddles with the rope tying his hands together, but it's no use. If that worked, he would have been gone hours ago.

Really, more than anything, Louis just wishes he wasn't such a smartass. If he could just keep his mouth closed, he wouldn't be tied up half-naked in the quad for the entire university to see. He should be a psychology major, because there's someting excrusiatingly interesting about the fact that nearly 300 people have walked by him in the last hour alone, and no one has offered him any sort of help.

At that moment, Louis decides that he's completely, 100% over all of this "university" shit. As soon as he gets untied, he's marching to his dorm and packing his bags. He told his parents he didn't want to go. He told everyone that he didn't want to go. He just wanted to "go" in general, not like "go to college," more like "go" as in "leave this shitty little town," not "spend four more years in school."

He isn't bitter or anything. It's just, he's made like one friend all year and it's his roomate. They aren't even friends, they just don't hate each other after that one time when Louis sucked his dick. And then that other time. Come to think of it, Louis' sucked Niall's dick quite a few times. They don't hate each other, they're just not, like, civil.

University just isn't for Louis. Do you know what is for Louis? Vodka. As soon as he gets untied, and packs his bags, he makes a vow to drink himself into a ditch. He wishes he was drunk now, you can't really get embarassed when you're drunk, can you?

Louis bangs his head against the pole, willing himself to pass out. If he could just pass out or die right here that wouldn't be so bad. Sure, they'd probably only realize he was dead when the vultures began to pick at his rotting corpse, but that's ok, at least this horrible morning would be over.

"Need a hand there?" Someone asks behind him. Louis doesn't even reply, assuming it's one of the jockstraps that tied him up, back to mock him. There's a large hand on his wrist and Louis lets out a startled, "oh."

"Is that a no?" the voice asks again, and Louis looks over his shoulder.

He's a tall boy, quite near looming over Louis. The slats of the gazebo cast a strange shadow on his face, so Louis can't really see much other than the boy's curly mane.

"Please," Louis begs, the boy grins. Even in the shadows, Louis can make out his dimples. He feels the large hands on him again, working on the knots around his wrist.

"Shit, whoever did this to you must've been a Boy Scout," he mumbles. His voice is nice, deep and mysterious. He sounds like a lazy Sunday afternooon, "Mind if I cut it?"

Louis turns around, eyes wide, "What?"

The boy holds out a pocket knife, "It'll be quicker."

Louis swallows and nods, "Be careful."

The boy nods back, turning his attention to the rope once again. After a minute or two of sawing, Louis arms fall to his side and the boy huffs, "Gotcha."

Louis turns to him, rubbing his wrists, "Thanks."

Curly grins and shoves his hand out, "M'Harry."

Louis takes his hand, shaking, "Louis."

"So, mind me asking why you're tied to the gazebo in the first place?" Harry rubs at his neck.

Louis shrugs, ""Cause I'm a smartass and I can't keep my mouth shut."

Harry chuckles, "Fair enough," he gives Louis a once-over, "Do you live on campus?"

Louis nods, "Humbert Hall."

The giant, he really is a giant, Louis has decided, turns toward Louis' dorm, "I've got an hour and a half 'til my next class, mind if I walk you?"

They step out from under the gazebo and into the light. Louis looks at Harry now, in the light of day. He's pleasantly attractive, green eyes and tan skin and dark curls. He's dressed in a refreshing mix of Hipster, Grunge, and "I don't give a shit."

Louis smiles, "Lead the way."

Humbert Hall isn't all that far from the quad, maybe a three minute walk, but Louis gets quite a few looks on the short walk. He feels proper objectified by the time Harry holds open the door to the building.

Harry stands a bit awkwardly in the lobby of the dorms, "So... are you going to be ok?" he rubs his neck again, and Louis takes note of this little nervous habit.

"You said you don't have class for an hour and a half?" Louis asks, not really avoiding the question per se, but rather avoiding Harry leaving.

Harry nods, "Yeah..."

"Want to come up to my room?" Louis asks, masking the hint of hopefullness in his voice.

Harry just shrugs, "Sure."

Louis leads him to the elevator. He's only on the second floor, and it'd be just as easy to take the stairs, but Louis' been tied to a pole for hours and he's also really fucking lazy. The lift comes to a halt on his floor and dings open, Louis leads the way once again.

The door isn't locked when Louis gets there, and he just sighs. It made him mad, at first, but now he's used to it. He pushes it open, relieved to find Niall already gone, even though the dorm is trashed.

"Sorry, my roommate's a pig," Louis apologizes as he steps over an empty pizza box on the floor.

Harry grins, "I've seen worse."

"I'm going to get dressed, you can... look around? Or you can sit on the bed, I don't care," Louis says, rambling a bit. Harry flops down onto Louis bed quite dramatically. Louis chuckles a bit as he pulls open the drawer to his dresser. He grabs a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, not really caring how he looks, only relieved to be dressed at last.

Harry makes a sniffing noise, "Your bed smells good."

Louis laughs, "You're kind of weird."

Harry sits up, "I saved your life," he crosses his arms and pouts a bit.

"Social life, maybe," Louis counters, "thanks for that."

Harry just shrugs, "Was no problem really, interesting story and I made a new friend. Not too bad for," he checks his phone, "9 o'clock."

Louis flops down onto the bed beside him, "God it's early."

"Not a morning person?" Harry asks. He lays back down, causing their arms to brush. They're both quite squished on Louis' tiny twin bed, staring up at the ceiling tiles like they're stars.

Louis sighs, "Not really an any time of day person."

Harry shifts a bit, turning to look at Louis, "So what kind of person are you?"

Louis turns to face him, not sure that he heard the question right. Harry's already looking at him, licking his lips unconciously. Louis' eyes lock on them, big and full and pink. He wants to kiss them, and bite them, and lick them, and feel them on his body.

"I don't really know yet," Louis admits. Harry shifts on to his side, and Louis does the same. They're only inches apart now, staring into each others eyes. Harry's got really spectacular green ones. They light up when he speaks and they make you feel like every word he says is the most important one he's ever spoken. His brown hair frames his face, softening his features and giving him a playful effect. On a whim, Louis reaches up and rubs a hand through the dark curls.

Harry bites his bottom lip, holding Louis' gaze. He doesn't protest Louis' hand, so Louis plays with his hair a bit longer. Harry reaches up, rubbing his thumb over Louis' eyebrow and down his temple, "You have incredible eyes," he says, his voice soft but not quite a whisper. Louis wants to reply, but his voice is stuck in his throat. Something about Harry's words cause Louis to stop playing with Harry's hair. He slides his hands down the boys neck, resting them on the base, where it meets his back.

He's completely mesmerised by the expression on Harry's face, the way his green eyes deepen when he focuses, the way he bites his lip slightly. Louis imagines him to be a great sculptor, using his fingers to soften the edges of Louis' face. He licks his lips once or twice while he traces the outline of Louis' cheek.

Harry's hand continues down his cheekbone, pressing it a bit, as if to check that it's really there. He rubs down the slope of Louis cheek, then surpasses his lips and goes straight to his jawbone. He runs his thumb all along the shape of Louis' jaw, then finally back up to Louis' lips. He strokes his bottom lip twice before he finally leans in and presses his lips on Louis'.

There's a lot less pressure than Louis would have expected, it's very soft, Harry not doing much more than brushing their lips together. Louis responds immediately, mouth molding with his. Harry's full lips are a bit chapped, and he tastes like Cinamon Toast Crunch. Louis hands find his hair once again, tangling in his curls. Harry pulls away after only a short amount of time.

"I hope that was ok," he says, rubbing his neck again.

Louis nods, biting his lip, "More than ok."

"Do you want to do it again?" Harry asks.

Louis catches his gaze, nodding. Harry kisses him again, this time with much more force. Harry nips at Louis' bottom lip once or twice, his giant hands spread all over his face. Louis slides his tongue into Harry's mouth, just to see if he can get away with it. They move at the same time, Louis laying onto his back and pulling Harry as Harry swings a leg over Louis' waist, straddling him.

They continue the kiss, deepening it as Harry grinds down ocassionally. Louis pulls away when he can't breathe anymore, and Harry climbs off of him, panting just as much.

"I should probably go," Harry says after they've both caught their breaths.

Louis doesn't look at him, they're laying on their backs again, staring up at the ceiling, "Oh."

He feels Harry sitting up, "Class- y'know." Louis sits up now, nodding. Harry turns to him, looking everywhere but his eyes, "Would you want to go out sometime?

He bites his lip, considering. It's not like you've got better plans. He tells himself. Finally, he nods, "I think I could do that."

Harry grins, dimples dug deep into his cheek, "Great. How about Friday?"

Louis' eyes widen a bit, as he mentally clears his already-free schedule, "Pick me up at eight?"

Harry gets up off the bed in a stretch of legs that leaves Louis' head dizzy. He's feeling a bit fuzzy in general, sky-high from his snog session with Harry. He stands up as well, walking Harry a few feet to the door, "I'll be here at eight," Harry confirms with a nod.

Louis can't hold back a smile, "See you then."

Harry brushes their hands together, "I'll see you then."

Louis closes the door behind him and just stands there staring at it for a few minutes. Finally, he lets his small smile spread into a giant grin, because he started out his morning tied to a gazebo, and now he's got a date on Friday. His roommate comes in while he's laughing like a mad person, and gives him a once-over.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Niall asks.

Louis grins, "Nothing."

Niall turns and walks right back out of the dorm, mumbling something that sounds an awful lot like, "What a fucking weirdo," but Louis can't stop smiling because for the first time since he came to this awful place, he's got someting to look forward to.

Maybe college isn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So- this is my first fic on AO3, although I have two on wattpad (same username). I kind of had this idea and just wanted to develop it. I may end up adding chapters, not really sure...


End file.
